Charmed: La Nueva Generación
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Ahora que cuatro de las descendientes de las Embrujadas abandonan el hogar familiar, la magia no se ha vuelto a ver amenazada como hasta ahora. La nueva generación de brujos y brujos Halliwell ha de prepararse.
1. En el que todos se van a vivir

**Disclaimer: **nada de Charmed me pertenece

* * *

**1**

**De todo el mundo viviendo bajo el mismo techo**

―¡Melinda! Date prisa, los taxis llegarán en cualquier momento.

―¡Ya bajo, mamá! ―gritó una chica desde una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba de la mansión.

Al rato, Melinda Halliwell bajaba las escaleras hasta llegar al pequeño salón-recibidor. Allí le esperaba su madre, al lado de varias maletas amontonadas.

―¿Y papá?

―Vendrá ahora de la escuela de magia, ya sabes que no permitiría que te fueses sin despedirse de ti, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Piper Halliwell.

―Sólo voy a estudiar a la Universidad de San Francisco, mamá. Seguiré viniendo los fines de semana ―protestó Melinda.

―Eso dijeron tus hermanos cuando se fueron a la universidad y llevo tiempo sin verles ―su padre apareció a través de la puerta mágica que conectaba la mansión con la escuela de magia.

―¡Papá! ―saludó Melinda.

Padre e hija se abrazaron.

―Bueno, quizás eso debería darte una idea del tiempo que pasas en la escuela, ¿no crees? ―dejó caer Piper, pero nadie dijo nada.

De repente, una órbita de luces blancas surgió. Una mujer, acompañada de tres niños, dos chicas y un chico, aparecieron. Con ellos, dos montones de maletas, el doble de las que Melinda llevaba.

―Hola, Paige. ¿Están las chicas listas? ―quiso saber Piper.

―Están más que listas, deseando irse. Tanto como Henry ansiando que se larguen ―comentó Paige.

Henry bufó.

―Yo no digo que se marchen ya, pero que se den un poco de prisa. Quiero aprovechar su habitación y unirla a la mía para tener una más grande.

―Sabes que eso no va a pasar, jovencito ―le sermoneó Paige ―. ¿Y Phoebe?

―Ya sabes que siempre llega tarde.

Las dos hermanas caminaron por la planta baja de la mansión, mientras los jóvenes rodeaban a Leo.

―No puedo creer que cuatro brujas vayan todas juntas a la universidad ―comentó Paige.

―Sí, va a ser muy raro. Ya sé que Wyatt y Chris están ya en la universidad, pero ahora Melinda también se marcha. La casa estará muy tranquila sin ellos.

―Pero tienes a Leo ―le dijo Paige.

Piper se calló un momento, evitando decir lo que quería decir, pero habló finalmente.

―Leo está… muy ocupado con la escuela de magia, ahora que le han nombrado director.

Paige prefirió no decir nada, percibiendo que aquello era un asunto entre Piper y Leo. Además, cinco personas aparecieron ante ellas: Phoebe, su marido Coop y sus tres hijas. Una de ellas también iban a la universidad.

―Sentimos llegar tarde ―se disculpó Phoebe.

―No te preocupes, los taxis aún no han llegado. Chicas, vuestras primas y primo están en el vestíbulo, con vuestro tío Leo.

Las niñas, acompañadas de Coop, se alejaron, dejando a las tres Halliwell, a las tres Embrujadas, solas. Se sentaron en las sillas y sillones que se encontraban en el salón que daba al jardín.

―Vaya, ¿cuántas veces nos juntamos las tres? ―dejó caer Paige.

―¿Pero qué dices? Hablamos una vez por semana ―contestó Piper.

―Lo sé, pero siempre me resulta extraño cuando nos reunimos. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad entre reunión y reunión.

―Lo sé, cariño, pero ahora las cosas son distintas ―comentó Piper ―. En fin, aún hay demonios, pero ninguno perturba en demasía nuestras vidas, no ahora que el Inframundo sigue siendo un auténtico caos, con luchas de demonios y demás… Los Ancianos nos mantienen informados de lo que pasa y es más que suficiente, pero llevamos años y años sin enfrentarnos a una verdadera amenaza. No desde los tiempos de la Fuente, Cole, los Avatares o Zankou.

―Ahora nuestro verdadero enfrentamiento es nuestra vida diaria. Un enfrentamiento que, no sé vosotras, hermanas, pero a mí me encanta ―sonrió Phoebe.

―Sí, a mí también ―confesó Paige ―. Y además, Wyatt y Chris también salen a cazar demonios. Se han hecho bastante famosos en los bajos fondos.

―Es cierto ―dejó caer Piper ―. Es casi como… ―pero no dijo nada.

―¿Casi como qué? ―quiso saber Phoebe.

Piper suspiró.

―Como si recogiesen el testigo. Nuestro testigo.

Paige y Phoebe se miraron.

―¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que ahora ellos heredarán el legado de la familia? ¿La lucha contra los demonios?

―Empezaron a luchar contra demonios mucho antes que sus primos, a pesar de que Leo y yo nos afanamos porque no lo hiciesen hasta su mayoría de edad.

―Es verdad, aún recordaré cuando tuvimos que salvarlos de aquellos demonios ―recordó Paige.

―Sí, y yo no olvidaré nunca el castigo que les impuse. Pero lo que quiero decir es que es algo que llevan en la sangre. Y nosotras ya hemos luchado mucho. Quizás, ahora que cuatro de nuestras descendientes se independizan… Quizás es hora de pasar nuestro legado a ellos. Además, están preparados, no es como nosotras, que descubrimos el libro y aprendimos desde cero.

―Piper… ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos darle el Libro de las Sombras? ―preguntó Phoebe.

De nuevo, Piper se mantuvo callada hasta que habló.

―Sí, es lo que creo. Nosotras ya nos conocemos el libro al dedillo, le hemos añadido páginas y páginas a lo largo de los años. Ellos tienen que ser ahora quienes continúen esa tarea. ¿Sabéis que hace un mes que no toco el libro? Pero Wyatt y Chris siempre lo están consultando. Siempre se quejan acerca de que les da pereza orbitar hasta él. Si no fuera por el libro, no aparecerían por aquí ―rió ante lo que acababa de decir.

―Es cierto, yo apenas lo consulto ―confesó Phoebe. Paige asintió con la cabeza, afirmando que ella tampoco lo hacía.

Lo cierto era que, en verdad y como decía Piper, las tres hermanas ya se conocían bastante bien el Libro de las Sombras, y hacía mucho tiempo que no añadían páginas. Eran sus hijos, sus descendientes, la próxima generación de la magia y que ya se encontraba sobre la Tierra, quienes consultaban más que nunca el libro.

―¿Cuándo se lo diremos? ―preguntó Phoebe.

―Dejemos que las chicas vayan a la universidad y se adapten. Cuando llegue el momento, se lo daremos.

Volvieron con sus familiares al tiempo que ayudaban a cargar las maletas. Las tres hermanas acompañaron a sus hijas en el viaje, mientras que Leo alegó tener que volver a la escuela de magia y Coop se hizo cargo de sus hijas y de Henry, el hijo de Paige.

Al rato, llegaban a una casa universitaria, muy cercana al campus y que dos chicos ya utilizaban.

―¿Wyatt? ¿Chris? ―llamó su madre al entrar.

Al instante, dos chicos aparecieron. Uno alto y rubio, de cuerpo fornido, lo cual parecía indicar que realizaba algún deporte. El otro un poco más bajo y enclenque, lo cual demostraba que prefería las actividades que implicasen menor esfuerzo físico. Tenía, además, el pelo castaño y corto.

―Hola, mamá. Tía Paige, tía Phoebe ―saludó Wyatt.

―Hola, chicas ―sonrió Chris.

Wyatt y Christopher Halliwell, los hijos mayores de Piper y Leo. Aunque Piper los había visto crecer, aún en su memoria guardaba los recuerdos de cuando sus dos hijos viajaron al pasado, Wyatt durante unas breves ocasiones, pero Chris por una temporada. No era, naturalmente, el Chris que ahora se encontraba ante ella, sino el Chris de una realidad alternativa, donde Wyatt era malvado. Las Embrujadas consiguieron alterar esa realidad y, aunque aquel Chris no pudo volver, dada su muerte, supieron que las cosas habían cambiado. Piper nunca reveló a Chris, ni nunca lo haría, el hecho de que su yo alternativo les visitó en el pasado. Por eso se había asegurado de guardar bien cualquier vestigio de aquella época que incluyese a Chris: cualquier fotografía, grabación… hasta el más mínimo testimonio.

En verdad, Piper no les había contado a sus hijos, ni nunca lo haría, acerca de sus visitas en el pasado, todavía eran demasiado jóvenes hasta que el momento llegase. Y cuando se diese el caso, lo descubrirían por sí solos.

―¿Qué tal, chicos? ―preguntó su madre ― ¿No deberíais estar en clase?

―Yo tengo una hora libre ―comentó Chris.

―Y yo tengo laboratorios esta tarde ―dijo Wyatt.

―Ya…

Wyatt estudiaba Química. Era la prefecta contraparte a su pasión por la elaboración de las pociones, lo cual hacía de aquello una excelente combinación que a Wyatt le permitía crear nuevas y poderosas pociones o experimentar con nuevos ingredientes, vistos estos desde otro punto de vista.

Chris, por su parte, había decidido estudiar Literatura. Aunque era un poderoso brujo, no había querido comenzar una carrera que complementase sus conocimientos mágicos, como Piper y Leo habían sugerido, sino que prefirió estudiar algo que realmente le apasionaba, dado que a Chris le encantaba escribir.

―Venid, chicas ―les dijo Chris a sus primas y hermana ―. Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones.

Wyatt se quedó con su madre y tías.

―¿No será un poco raro que viváis todos juntos? ―Phoebe mostró sus preocupaciones.

―No te preocupes, tía Phoebe, sabremos establecer unas normas de convivencia ―comentó Wyatt.

―No me refiero a la convivencia, jovencito, sino a chicos y chicas viviendo bajo el mismo techo. En fin, ¿y si vosotros queréis traer chicas a casa? ¿Y si ellas quieren traer chicos a casa? ¿Y si sois vosotros quienes quieren traer a los chicos, ellas a las chicas…?

―Tía Phoebe ―le interrumpió, visiblemente avergonzado mientras comenzaba a enrojercer ―. En serio, normas de convivencia.

―A mí no me preocupa a quién traigan a casa. Bueno, sí. Ya sabes, protección ―advirtió Piper a su hijo. Wyatt se sentía morir ―. Lo que sí me preocupa es que haya tantos brujos y brujas bajo el mismo techo. Wyatt es uno de los brujos más poderosos que existen actualmente ―el aludido tomó aire, orgulloso ―. Su hermano tampoco se queda atrás ―comentó Piper, irónica, provocando que su hijo soltase el aire ―. Y las chicas también son muy habilidosas. En fin, son todos descendientes de las Embrujadas… Eso atraerá a los demonios.

―No te preocupes, mamá, Chris y yo ya pusimos protecciones a la casa. Sabremos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Y no es como si no nos hayamos enfrentado ya a demonios.

―Sí, es cierto, pero tu hermana y tus primas no lo han hecho aún, ¿verdad? ―quiso saber Paige.

―Esto… No, que yo sepa, aún no ―balbuceó Wyatt.

―Wyatt… ―comentó Paige, de forma severa.

―¡Insistieron mucho, pero tuvimos cuidado! ¡Ya sabéis cómo son!

Phoebe y Piper rieron, aunque no les hacía la menor gracia que sus hijas hubiesen ido a cazar demonios cuando aún era menores de edad.

―¡Chicos, nos vamos! ―dijo Piper.

Tras despedirse de todos, los cuatro Halliwell y las dos Mitchell se quedaron solos en la casa.

―Bueno… pues estamos solos ―comentó Melinda.

Caminaron hasta el salón, donde se sentaron en sillones y sofás.

―¿Qué te ha comentado mamá? ―quiso saber Chris.

―Que teme que nos convirtamos en el foco de atención de los demonios, ahora que todos vivimos aquí. En fin, ella sabía que esto ocurriría, además de que vivir todos juntos es más barato que el hecho de que cada uno se fuese por su lado. Pero… no sé ―comentó un dubitativo Wyatt.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Prudence, su prima.

―Esperaba que nos diese el Libro de las Sombras ―confesó Wyatt.

―Lo cierto es que yo también lo esperaba ―comentó Chris.

―El libro es suyo, de las Embrujadas. ¿Por qué iban a dárselo a sus hijos? ―preguntó Kat, otra de las primas de Wyatt, Chris y Melinda.

―Kat, últimamente sólo yo y Wyatt consultamos el Libro. Y ahora lo haréis vosotras más a menudo. Y pronto serán Henry, Parker y Patty. Pero ellas hace tiempo que no lo usan, se lo conocen hasta la última página. No es que no nos importe orbitar hasta la mansión para consultar el Libro, pero sería más útil si lo tuviésemos aquí. Si nos vamos a convertir en el centro de atención del mundo demoníaco, deberíamos tener el Libro de las Sombras cerca de nosotros ―argumentó Chris.

―Sea lo que fuere, no nos lo han dado, así que será mejor que dejemos el tema ―zanjó Wyatt ―. Chris, ¿no tienes una clase? ―el aludido bufó mientras se levantaba, marchándose ― Y vosotras, os acompañaré a la Oficina de Información del campus. Andando.

Mientras tanto, las tres Embrujadas volvían a la mansión. Juntas, subieron hasta el ático, donde se encontraba el Libro.

―¿Creéis que esperaban que les diésemos el libro? ―quiso saber Phoebe.

―Al menos Wyatt y Chris sí ―comentó Piper ―. Ellos llevan más tiempo en esto que las chicas, saben el peligro que corren ahora.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué no les damos el Libro? ―preguntó Paige.

―Porque quiero esperar a cuando sea el momento, cuando de verdad necesiten el libro. Cuando ese momento llegue, ellos tomarán nuestro legado.

―Piper, ¿no tienes miedo de que pueda pasarles algo? En fin, no estarán juntos todo el día ―Phoebe mostraba su preocupación.

―Lo sé, ¿pero cuándo nos estuvimos solas nosotras alguna vez? Además, ya oísteis a Wyatt, tiene protecciones puestas en la casa. Tranquilas, cuando llegue el momento, lo sabremos.

Por su parte, ya por la noche, Melinda y su prima Prudence se encontraban solas en su nueva casa.

―¿Dónde están Kat y Tamora? ―quiso saber Prudence.

―Wyatt las ha acompañado hasta el centro deportivo, para que se informen sobre las actividades.

―Bueno, pues estamos solas… ¿No estás asustada?

Melinda miró a su prima.

―¿Asustada? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

―Bueno, ahora seis brujos y brujas, cuatro de ellos con sangre de luz blanca, viven en la misma casa, ¿no crees que eso es motivo suficiente para que aparezcan…, no sé…? ¡Un luz negra!

De repente, un luz negra apareció. Portaba una ballesta con él y apuntó a Melinda. Disparó una flecha.

―¡Flecha! ―gritó Melinda. Esta orbitó y Melinda la devolvió hacia el luz negra, aunque no atinó bien el tiro.

―¡Corre, Melinda!

Las dos chicas corrieron mientras el luz negra seguía disparando flechas. De repente, Chris entró por la puerta.

―¿Eh, qué os pasa? ―preguntó él, preocupado.

―Chris, hay un luz negra en la casa ―contestó Melinda.

―Está bien, quedaos aquí. Al menor peligro, marchaos y avisad a Wyatt. Tenéis su número ―aminó lentamente, esperando a que el luz negra apareciese. De inmediato, se apartó, pues una flecha negra le pasó volando. Acto seguido, movió una mano y el luz negra salió volando, cayendo en una mesa que destrozó ―. Athame ―dijo para sí. Un athame ceremonial orbitó en su mano. Acto seguido, lo lanzó contra el luz negra, clavándose en su pecho.

Al instante, el luz negra comenzó a arder, hasta desaparecer por completo. Chris se volvió hacia las chicas.

―¿Estáis bien? ―quiso saber. Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza ―. Será mejor que llame a Wyatt.

Minutos después, Wyatt entraba en la casa, acompañado de las gemelas Mitchell. Melinda y Prudence recogían los restos de la mesa, mientras Chris consultaba un pequeño diario.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? ―quiso saber Wyatt.

―Un luz negra, eso es lo que ha ocurrido ―comentó Chris mientras cerraba el libro.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? ―Wyatt no daba crédito.

―Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que cuatro de nosotros somos parte luz blanca, es normal que seamos el foco de atención demoníaco, máxime si somos hijos de Embrujadas. Además, según las chicas, el luz negra atacó a Mel, no a Prue.

―Eso quiere decir más incluso. Saben de nosotros ―sentenció Wyatt.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Se lo decimos a mamá? ―quiso saber Melinda.

Wyatt estuvo pensativo un momento. Finalmente habló.

―No, no le diremos nada.

―Wyatt… ―Chris no entendía a su hermano.

―¿Pero por qué? ―protestó Melinda.

―Porque no nos ha dado el Libro de las Sombras, por eso. Además, eran luces negras, ya es algo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado con anterioridad.

Chris caminó hasta su hermano.

―Sí, tú y yo. Pero las chicas no, y Mel y Prue estaban solas cuando el luz negra atacó. Wyatt, ¿es que no estás en tu sano juicio? Hay que decírselo a mamá.

―Nosotros ya somos mayores, Chris, podemos cuidarnos solos. Y a las chicas… Les enseñaremos lo que necesiten saber.

El primogénito de Piper abandonó el salón.

―Chicas, se ha hecho tarde. Pediré una pizza ―confesó Chris.

Al rato, ya entrada la noche, Chris Halliwell orbitó en la mansión. Caminó hasta la habitación de su madre, llamando a la puerta. Una adormecida Piper abrió.

―Chris… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

―Lo siento, mamá, pero necesitaba hablar contigo, sin que Wyatt se enterase.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Pasa que… ¿Y papá?

Chris se percató de que su padre no estaba en la cama. Piper miró dentro un momento.

―Esto… Sigue en la escuela de magia. Una reunión.

―Mamá, son las dos de la madrugada. ¿Una reunión? ¿Está… todo bien?

Piper miró a su hijo. Su mirada bastó para que dejase de preocuparse.

―Sí, Chris, está todo bien. Y ahora, dime, ¿qué pasa?

―Ah, sí. Un luz negra atacó a Mel y a Prue.

―¿Qué? ¿Las chicas están bien?

Chris asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, por suerte llegué a tiempo y lo destruí.

―¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ―Piper comenzaba a estar indignada.

―Porque Wyatt no quería que te lo dijésemos a ti o a las tías. Pero creo que es importante que estéis al tanto de cualquier ataque demoníaco que nos pueda suceder.

Piper se contuvo para no soltar cualquier improperio. Tomó aire.

―Has hecho bien, cariño. Orbítame hasta tu casa. He de tener unas palabras con Wyatt.

Así lo hizo. Minutos después, una Piper en bata miraba a sus familiares. Sólo faltaba Wyatt por llegar, quien finalmente apareció, bostezando.

―Mamá… ¿Cómo es que…? Chris.

Wyatt se dio cuenta de que su hermano pequeño no tardaría en correr a contarle lo sucedido a su madre.

―Tenía que saberlo, Chris.

―Sí, y me alegro de que al menos uno de mis hijos tenga la cordura suficiente como para avisar a su madre de que su hermana pequeña ha estado a punto de morir.

―Eh, Mel no iba a morir, habríamos llegado a tiempo ―protestó Wyatt.

―¡Un luz negra ha atacado a tu hermana y a tu prima, Wyatt! ¿Y no pensabas contármelo?

―¡Tú no nos quieres dar el Libro de las Sombras! ¡Sabes que ahora estamos en peligro, más que nunca antes, y no nos quieres dar el Libro!

―¡Os lo iba a dar más tarde o más temprano, pero sería vuestro! Aunque tampoco os cuesta mucho orbitar hasta la mansión, ¿no crees?

―Oye, si tienes problemas con papá, no es nuestro problema. No cuando fuerzas demoníacas planean atacarnos.

Se hizo el silencio de repente.

―¿Problemas con papá? ―preguntó Melinda, asustada.

―Chris, llévate a las chicas a sus habitaciones. Tengo que hablar con Wyatt.

Chris obedeció, instando a las chicas a salir del salón.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Wyatt.

―Wyatt, si tu padre y yo tenemos problemas, es asunto nuestro. Tus hermanos y tú ya sois mayores, así que no debería afectaros. Repito, si tuviésemos esos problemas. Pero eso no es lo que estamos hablando ahora. Estamos hablando de que un luz negra ha estado en la casa. Sí, ya sé que sabes sanar y eso ―interrumpió al ver que Wyatt iba a hablar ―, pero soy tu madre. Y tus tías también estarían preocupadas. Sabrán lo que aquí ha pasado, pero también que, por ahora estáis fuera de peligro. Pero por favor, por favor, Wyatt… No pongas a tu familia en peligro sólo porque yo no haya querido darte, aún, el Libro de las Sombras. Cuando estéis realmente preparados, será vuestro.

―Perdóname, mamá.

Piper abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.

―Claro que te perdono, cariño. Pero avisadme siempre que algo así ocurra. ¿De acuerdo? ―Wyatt asintió ―. Y ahora, por favor, ¿me llevas a casa?

Wyatt sonrió. Alzó una mano y su madre desapareció en una órbita. Al instante, caminó hacia su habitación, pero Chris y las chicas esperaban en la escalera. Señaló un dedo hacia ellas.

―Vosotras. A la cama. Ahora.

La voz de Wyatt sonó autoritaria, de modo que las cuatro chicas obedecieron. Pero Chris se quedó.

―¿Qué es eso de que mamá y papá tienen problemas?

―Venga, Chris, ¿no lo has notado? ¿Las prolongadas ausencias de papá? ―Wyatt tenía razón, pues Chris recordó el momento en la mansión, cuando vio que su padre no estaba ―. Espero que no sea nada, que se trate de demasiado trabajo en la escuela de magia, sólo eso. En fin, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches.

Chris se quedó sólo en la escalera. Miró los restos amontonados de la mesa en un rincón. Deberían andarse con más cuidado a partir de ahora.


	2. A vueltas con los luces negras

**2**

**A vueltas con los luces negras**

El caldero produjo una pequeña explosión. Los jóvenes movieron las manos instintivamente para despejar el humo.

―¿Qué ocurre aquí? ―quiso saber Piper, que acababa de subir al ático.

―Estamos haciendo pociones desvanecedoras, para los luces negras ―explicó Wyatt.

―¿Es que han vuelto a atacar? ―se preocupó Piper.

―No, no desde la semana pasada, pero queremos estar preparados. Estamos haciendo pociones para las chicas, ya que es una forma de derrotar a los luces negras. Les bastará con lanzarlas ―comentó Chris.

Piper sonrió. Miró a las cuatro chicas, que llenaban pequeños frascos con poción.

―Bueno, me alegra ver que los mayores se preocupan de las pequeñas. Pero si aparecen luces negras en la casa, procurad estar los dos en ella, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―confirmaron Wyatt y Chris.

Piper se marchó por donde había venido. En cuanto se aseguraron de que no les oiría, Wyatt habló.

―No nos ha dado el libro. ¿Es que no es suficiente el hecho de que estemos preparando pociones para las chicas? ―se quejó Wyatt.

―Se ve que esto no es lo que tenemos que hacer. No para que nos dé el libro. Vamos, ya lo tenemos todo, volvamos a la casa.

Bajaron las escaleras para despedirse de su madre. En el camino se cruzaron con Leo.

―Papá ―saludaron Chris y Wyatt.

―Chicas, esperadnos abajo ―pidió Wyatt. Estas obedecieron, tras despedirse de Leo ―. ¿Cómo estás?

Leo sonrió, sin entender.

―Pues… bien, estoy bien. ¿Ocurre algo? ―Leo no entendía qué les pasaba a sus hijos.

―¿Está todo bien con mamá? ―quiso saber Chris.

Leo se mantuvo callado, pero comprendió lo que sus hijos querían decir.

―Chicos… No debéis preocuparos. Lo que ahora importa son esos luces negras que acechan vuestra casa. Vuestra madre y yo estamos bien.

Wyatt y Chris se miraron un momento, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

Al rato, los seis jóvenes habían vuelto a casa. Aguzaron el oído y miraron alrededor, pero no había luces negras en la casa.

―¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar así? ―se quejó Melinda.

Sus hermanos mayores la miraron extrañados.

―Mel, ya sabes que la actividad demoníaca es impredecible. Cuando quieran aparecer, aparecerán ―explicó Wyatt.

―¿Y cómo sabemos si van a volver? ¿Y si sólo fue ese que vino?

―Los luces negras no atacan de manera aislada, Mel. Volverán. Sobre todo si saben que en esta casa viven cinco personas con sangre de luz blanca. Vendrán a por nosotras. Bueno, ¿no tenéis que ir a clase? ―preguntó Chris.

Las cuatro chicas bufaron, pero cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon.

―¿Es normal tanta actividad demoníaca? ―quiso saber Chris.

―No desde hace años. Tras la última gran batalla de mamá y las tías, cuando derrotaron a la Tríada, hubo un descenso considerable, porque el Inframundo era un caos. Años después, hubo un repunte. Tú no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño, pero yo me acuerdo de lo preocupada que estaba mamá. Las tías pasaban más tiempo en la mansión, y había noches que se marchaban. Pero todo acabó con el tiempo. Hasta ahora.

―¿Deberíamos preocuparnos en demasía?

Wyatt se mantuvo pensativo.

―Mamá siempre me advirtió de que habría demonios que volverían: Barbas, el demonio del Miedo, la Tríada, como espíritus…

―Pero mamá y las tías estarían al tanto, ¿no? Quiero decir, se asegurarían de mantenerlos a raya. Más aún si son demonios poderosos, capaces de unificar las fuerzas del Mal.

―Sí, así es, pero si un demonio quiere evitar a las Embrujadas, hará lo posible por mantenerse alejado de ellas y no llamar su atención, ¿no crees?

―¿Piensas que hay demonios de alto nivel maquinando algo?

Wyatt se quedó con la mirada perdida.

―No lo sé. Podría ser un simple juego de los luces negras, un afán por acabar con luces blancas…

―O podría ser que sigan órdenes de un demonio superior. No es la primera vez que ocurre ―terminó Chris.

Wyatt miró a su hermano.

―No, no lo es.

Horas después, Melinda y Prudence volvían a casa. Se encontraban a solo unas calles de su destino, pero ya era noche cerrada.

―¿No deberíamos haber pedido a Wyatt o a Chris que nos recogiesen? ―preguntó Prudence.

―Vamos, Prue, no podemos estar dependiendo siempre de los chicos ―comentó Melinda.

―Ya lo sé, Mel, pero si hay luces negras acechándonos, no creo que sea buena idea que caminemos solas por la calle, siendo ya de noche.

―No creo que los luces negras se atrevan a atacar en plena calle…

―Te equivocas, bruja ―se dieron la vuelta. Quien habló fue un luz negra, que iba acompañado de otro. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a actuar, porque uno de ellos le disparó una flecha a Melinda, la cual se clavó en su hombro. Melinda cayó malherida al suelo.

―¡Mel!

Los luces negras seguían con sus ballestas en alza.

―Matémoslas ―dijo uno.

―No ―le paró el otro ―. Ella ya está herida, y la otra no tiene sangre de luz blanca. Dejemos que la lleve a la casa, si es que le da tiempo. Se reunirán con el resto de sus familiares.

Los dos luces negras desaparecieron. Prudence ayudó a su prima a levantarse.

―Vamos, Mel, hemos de llegar rápido a casa para que Wyatt te cure ―consiguieron llegar a duras penas hasta la casa ―. ¡Wyatt! ¡Chris!

Pero los hermanos también tenían sus problemas, pues combatían con varios luces negras que se habían aparecido en la casa. Algunos explotaban gracias a los poderes de Wyatt, otros gracias a pociones que Chris lanzaba, pero no dejaban de aparecer.

―¡Prue! ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Wyatt.

―Un luz negra le ha disparado una flecha.

―Por aquí, mantengámosla alejada de la pelea. Chris se está haciendo cargo.

La llevaron a una habitación a parte.

―¿Dónde están Kat y Tamora? ―quiso saber Wyatt.

―¿Aún no han regresado? ―Prudence se temió lo peor.

―Está bien, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de esto. Prue, yo no puedo tocar la flecha. Tendrás que quitársela tú.

―¿Yo? Yo no puedo, Wyatt ―Prudence estaba aterrorizada.

―Yo sí que no puedo, Prue. La flecha me debilitaría sólo con tocarla. No podría sacársela a Mel y eso no haría más que perjudicarla a ella. Tienes que ser fuerte.

Prudence tomó aire mientras trataba de calmarse, aunque los ruidos de madera rompiéndose y las explosiones no ayudaban.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―Primero ―abrió el cajón de una cómoda y sacó una pequeña caja de herramientas. Extrajo unos alicates ―. Rompe las plumas de la flecha. Así esta saldrá mejor ― así lo hizo Prudence ―. Ahora, coge fuertemente la flecha por donde ha salido y sácala, pero debes hacerlo de un solo tirón y rápidamente, ¿entendido?

Prudence asintió. Tomó fuertemente la flecha y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Melinda gritó, pero la flecha salió limpiamente.

―Lo hice… Lo hice…

―Y lo has hecho muy bien, Prue, pero ahora mantén esa flecha apartada de nosotros.

Wyatt se dispuso a curar a su hermana.

―No tan rápido, brujo ―uno de los luces negras apareció, apuntándole con su ballesta.

Los demás luces negras habían inmovilizado a Chris, pero no parecía que le hubiesen herido con alguna flecha negra.

―Sólo voy a sanarla ―se defendió Wyatt.

―Aquí nadie va a sanar a nadie, chico. Venís con nosotros, ahora.

Dos luces negras se acercaron a ellos y les tomaron por los hombros, a Wyatt y a Prudence, orbitándoles con ellos. Lo mismo hicieron el resto, junto con Chris. Se aparecieron, entonces, en una especie de cueva. Los luces negras soltaron a Chris, quien se reunió con su hermano y su prima.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―quiso saber Prudence.

―En el Inframundo ―confirmó Wyatt. Se le veía visiblemente enfadado.

―Wyatt, vámonos de aquí ―dijo Chris.

Posaron una mano en el hombro de Prudence y se prepararon para orbitar, pero algo salió mal.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Prudence.

―No puedo orbitar ―confesó Wyatt.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo Chris.

Se oyó entonces una risa, una que les puso los pelos de punta. Pero no venía de ninguno de los luces negras, sino de alguien que no parecía estar allí, en cuerpo.

―¿Quién es? ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó Wyatt.

―¿No podéis orbitar? Es normal. Aquí no podréis.

―¡Muéstrate! ―exigió Chris.

La voz volvió a reír.

―Han pasado muchos años. Y he decir que habéis crecido mucho. Sobre todo tú, Wyatt. Aún te recuerdo de cuando eras un niño.

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

―Sois hijos de las Embrujadas. ¿Quién no os conoce aquí? ―y volvió a reír.

―Ya basta de tanta chorrada ―confesó Wyatt.

Alzó sus brazos y una fuerte onda expansiva arrasó con todo a su paso. Los luces negras explotaron y las paredes de la cueva se resquebrajaron.

―¡Wyatt, basta! ―gritó Chris, si no querían verse sepultados.

Los dos hermanos posaron una mano sobre los hombros de su prima y, afortunadamente, pudieron orbitar de nuevo. Volvieron a la casa.

Allí, se encontraron con que Melinda no estaba sola. Kat y Tamora habían llegado, y con ellas las tres Embrujadas. Paige estaba sanando a Melinda, quien era reconfortada por su madre.

―¿Estáis bien? ―quiso saber Phoebe.

―Sí, lo estamos. Han sido los luces negras, aunque… ―comentó Wyatt.

―¿Aunque qué? ―quiso saber Piper.

―Había una voz, una voz que no venía de ninguna parte. Y nos conocía de algo. Era una voz que inspiraba miedo.

Las tres hermanas se miraron.

―¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? ―preguntó Phoebe.

―¿Preocuparnos por una voz que no viene de ninguna parte? ¿Cuándo no lo hemos hecho? ―comentó Paige, irónica. Había terminado de sanar a su sobrina. Tras eso, le acarició el pelo y le sonrió ―. ¿Estás mejor, cariño?

―Sí. Gracias, tía Paige.

―¿Y vosotras, qué os ha pasado? ―Chris preguntó a sus primas Kat y Tamora.

―Volvíamos a casa, pero fuimos atacadas por un luz negra. Orbitamos rápidamente a casa de nuestra madre, donde le avisamos de lo que ocurría. Ella avisó a las tías y vinimos todas rápidamente ―explicó Kat.

―Nos encontramos a Mel malherida al llegar. Y poco después, habéis llegado vosotros ―terminó de relatar Tamora.

―Chicas, creo que será mejor que os vayáis a dormir. Wyatt, Chris, quedaos un momento. Cariño, ¿estás mejor? ―quiso saber Piper.

―Sí, mamá, estoy mejor.

Las chicas se marcharon, quedándose únicamente Wyatt y Chris.

―¿Qué ha pasado ahí abajo? ¿A dónde fuisteis? ―quiso saber Piper.

―Los luces negras nos llevaron al Inframundo, a una cueva. Allí oímos una voz, una voz que no venía de ninguna parte. Nos dijo que nos conocía, aunque habíamos crecido mucho ―relató Wyatt.

―¿Un enemigo del pasado? ―planteó Phoebe.

―Seguramente, ¿pero quién? No es que hayamos tenido pocos enemigos, ¿no creéis? ―comentó Paige.

―Cualquier demonio podría encontrar la forma de volver, de eso estoy segura. La pregunta es quién de ellos. Aunque si sólo era una voz, eso quiere decir que aún no tiene una forma corpórea ―dijo Piper. Miró a Wyatt ―. ¿Puedes orbitarnos hasta allí?

Wyatt asintió. Todos se tomaron de las manos y orbitaron de vuelta a la cueva. Miraron alrededor. Había manchas de quemaduras en el suelo, donde los luces negras habían sido destruidos, así como el techo mostraba grietas y caía polvo de él.

―No parece que haya nadie aquí ―comentó Phoebe.

Piper miró por toda la cueva.

―Es cierto. Sea quien sea quien hubiese estado aquí, se ha debido de marchar. Pero por lo que ha pasado, yo diría que los luces negras no volverán a molestaros.

―¿Seguro? ―quiso saber Chris.

―Tendréis que tener cuidado los próximos días, pero dado que hoy habéis destruido a un gran número, creo que no habrá problemas.

Volvieron a la casa de los chicos. Sin embargo, todavía había alguien en la cueva, a pesar de lo que Piper había dicho.

Un luz negra apareció.

―¿Lo tienes? ―preguntó una voz que no venía de ninguna parte.

―¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ―quiso saber el luz negra.

―Los hijos de las Embrujadas, eso es lo que ha pasado. Pero sobre todo es vuestra estupidez como luces negras. ¿Has encontrado lo que busco?

―Aún no. Su luz blanca debió guardarlo bien.

La voz gruñó.

―Entonces has fracasado.

El luz negra comenzó a arder hasta desaparecer en una explosión. De repente, un hombre alto apareció, solo que parecía proyectarse como un espíritu. Alzó una mano y ante él apareció un demonio.

―¿Sí? ¿Qué ordenas?

―Quiero que busques el Grimoire. Y que me lo traigas. Vete.

El demonio desapareció, así como el demonio. Tenía que replantear su estrategia.

Mientras tanto, horas después, los seis jóvenes se encontraban en el ático de su casa.

―¿Por qué nos habrán convocado aquí? ―quiso saber Chris.

Pero ninguno dijo nada. Sobre sus cabezas pesaba la idea de tener el Libro de las Sombras.

Y entonces, un haz de luces blancas apareció, mostrando a las Tres Embrujadas. Piper llevaba el Libro de las Sombras. Caminó con una sonrisa hasta su hijo y se lo puso en las manos.

―Ahora es vuestro, pues os lo habéis ganado. Dadle un buen uso.

Wyatt lo tomó y lo depositó sobre un atril que había en el centro de la estancia. Las tres Embrujadas desaparecieron, mientras los chicos contemplaban el libro y depositaban una mano sobre él, sintiendo su magia.

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Prudence, Kat y Tamora. Ahora sobre ellos caía la responsabilidad de utilizar ese libro. Una nueva cuestión pesaba ahora sobre ellos: ¿estarían a la altura?


End file.
